Gokudera's Anger Issues
by matsukanishi09
Summary: Lambo was just plainly irritating. He wasn't jealous that Haru liked the cow better. 5986.


**Just a shot for KHR. Hope I did well. Enjoy!**

****

**Gokudera's Anger Issues**

He was merely his outlet of anger. That was what Gokudera told himself when he grabbed three pieces of dynamite and had dangerously thrown them towards Lambo, in his weeping cow suit. It had been a long time since he had fired his little babies on something and Reborn wasn't around to tame the little bugger.

So, as Tsuna's right-hand man, it was basically his job to stop chaos in the form of a weeping, five-year old cow who was at some point clinging onto Haru's chest like they were some sort of life source-

That was beside the point.

The point is, he was itching to throw his dynamites and Lambo seemed to be the rightful target. That's it, only for practice. He wasn't throwing the dynamites because Lambo accidentally groped Haru's left breast and that stupid woman had blatantly said that it was alright because Lambo was just a child.

_A child, my ass, _Gokudera lit a cigarette then ignited a 5-inch thick bomb, _die, you perverted piece of shit!_

The kid dodged quickly and had very great tolerance for attacks, he must give him that. It's just that when Lambo started crying for tolerance (or for Haru's chest), the stupid woman would be there and would shoot him a look filled with contempt and he would result to pulling Lambo's horns, instead.

And when Reborn came, he would stop. The small piece of shit wasn't worth his time, anymore.

Because really, he only stopped because Reborn was back and that his job to stop chaos has ended. It has nothing to do with the fact that Lambo suddenly found Reborn's death far more interesting than Haru's chest.

****

**o.o**

He was merely a pillow. That was what Gokudera said when he plopped his head onto Lambo's plush body, making the latter squirm in retaliation about not being able to breathe. They were all studying for entrance exams at Tsuna's room and Lambo just started disturbing them so it was rightful that Gokudera should use him as an alternative pillow, seeing that there were none left.

"Let me go!" Lambo's eyes started to water and Gokudera just pushed his head back forcefully. "Ow-Haru! Bakadera's hurting me!"

And after that, he wailed.

Be it any other circumstance, Gokudera would have probably thrown the baby out of the room but he reveled in Lambo's cries. It was because he had only wanted a pillow and Lambo's thick mane (with the exception of his horns) made a good one, not the fact that the stupid cow cried out for Haru's name every ten seconds.

"Haru!" Lambo cried again, his arms trying to pull himself out. "I don't want you, Bakadera! I want Haru!"

"Shut up, would you!" Gokudera sat up and glared at the crying blob of hair, his face darkening into a deep scowl. "You're staying here and will act as my fucking pillow, you perverted piece of shi-"

"Lambo! Hahi! G-Gokudera-san!"

Gokudera slept without a pillow that night, swearing to himself that Lambo was smug and cocky while Haru carried him off to the next room.

****

**o.o**

  
He was merely annoying him, and he was going _down_. It had been the same scene, Lambo trying to attack Reborn, the attack backfiring, Lambo becoming a weeping sod, Lambo firing himself with the 10-year bazooka, and Lambo turning into his older version.

"Ah! Haru-chan!"

But this time, it was entirely different.

"Hahi! L-Lambo-kun! Why are you all grown up?"

Oh yes, it was different.

"Well, I need to finish what I started years ago and finally kill Reborn," Lambo sighed and smirked at Haru, "but, I could do that later."

That's it. That fucking does it.

"H-Hahiii!"

The half of the Sawada residence blows up into ashes and Lambo swore to Gokudera that he wasn't touching that bazooka any longer.

****

**o.o**

He was merely a tiring presence. That was why Gokudera sat with him on the rooftop with a cigarette in one hand while Lambo held a big sucane to his lips. Reborn wasn't around, as was Haru, so there was no chaos amidst the Sawada household and Gokudera just decided to smoke in silence, not even minding the midget beside him.

"Bakadera," Really, the kid can piss him off with a single word.

"What?" Gokudera snapped, his eyes carrying the warning of him throwing Lambo back to his Bovino family.

"Do you like Haru?" Lambo licked his candy cane eagerly.

It was odd, how the child asked him that and the fact that he hadn't blanched, coughed or sputtered something nasty about the woman. In fact, it was as if he were expecting the question all along, but clearly, more from the lips of Hibari or Yamamoto, not the five-year old maniac that was clearly more absorbed in his candy rather than Gokudera's answer.

"Why'd you ask that, kid?" Gokudera blew the smoke and puffed another, the night quiet and dark.

"Well," Lambo tapped the remaining candy cane to his chin, making his hair sticky. "I like her, don't you?"

It was an innocent question by a child, followed by an innocent answer. Gokudera inhaled from his cigarette deeply then threw the stub away, knowing that Lambo would keep nagging him until he received an answer.

"Well, do you?"

See, now he's nagging him.

"I do, you shitty kid." Gokudera glared when Lambo smiled knowingly. "Now get your cow-skinned butt away from me before I toast you to ashes."

Lambo got the message and scrammed, leaving him to his thoughts. It was a nice evening, indeed.

****

**o.o**

He was a bastard. That was why Gokudera had triple bombs on his hands, his eyes set on the little blob of hair and cow skin that was currently tied up to a tree.

Lambo was saying something beneath the cloth he had gagged him with, but Gokudera doesn't care.

"This wouldn't happen if you just kept your fat mouth shut, you shitty kid." Gokudera lighted three bombs. "DIE!"

Lambo was a bastard. After all, the cunning moron had decided to go to Haru right after his talk with Gokudera, telling the woman about Gokudera's attraction for her.

That, and the fact that Lambo said that Gokudera had wanted to touch Haru's breasts.

Now, that was uncalled for. So much for innocent questioning.

Loud noises were heard and Gokudera was hell-bent on wasting every single dynamite he had on Lambo.

And no, he wasn't jealous. NOT. ONE. BIT.

****

**end**


End file.
